Saber (Okita Souji)
|-|Sakura Saber= |-|Coat of Oaths Equipped= Summary Sakura Saber is the Saber-class Servant of Kohaku during the Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail of Fate/KOHA-ACE, and later is a summonable Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can contract with during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Her true name is Okita Souji, the first captain of the Shinsengumi, a special police unit made up of renowned swordsmen that was active during the closing days of the Edo period. Even among the genius master swordsmen of her band, Okita was feared as the greatest genius of their ranks. However during her active role in the many activities she and her fellow Shinsengumi members performed, Okita was afflicted with a terminal illness at the time and was then forced to withdraw from the frontlines in order to recover, eventually passing while not being able to fight with her allies to the very end. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Coat of Oaths Name: Sakura Saber, Okita Souji Origin: Koha-Ace Age: Physically summoned in her mid-teens Gender: Female Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her eyesight is of the best quality among Servants, allowing her to ignore visual obstructions), Master Swordswoman (Her swordsmanship is so refined that it has reached the level of a Mystery beyond human possibility, allowing her to break down causality at the tip of her sword by making three thrusts appear at the same place and time), Precognition (Has an innate sixth sense that allows her to sense and avoid danger in combat), Teleportation (Can cut down the distance between herself and an opponent to instantly reach them with her Shukuchi technique), Summoning (Can summon other members of the Shinsengumi with Flag of Sincerity), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Servants, such as Archer), higher with Coat of Oaths (Upgrades her sword and ranks up her Strength, allowing her to showcase her full power). Mumyō Sandanzuki ignores conventional durability (It causes a breakdown in causal relationships that can break through any defense and destroy non-physical objects). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts one of the highest ranks in Agility at A+, making her faster than the likes of Saber). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Coat of Oaths Durability: Island level, higher with Coat of Oaths Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, but Sakura Saber's crippling illness can incapacitate her at any point without warning. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Her blades, Kojiki Kiyomitsu and Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune. The Coat of Oaths and the Flag of Sincerity. Intelligence: Sakura Saber is a cool-headed hitokiri (manslayer) in combat, ending her foes with maximum efficiency and never stopping her assault until she is pushed back or until her opponent has fallen. She is a genius swordsman, and was considered Shinsegumi’s finest sword wielder in a band full of master swordsmen. Her skill is in a realm far beyond humans, managing to collapse causality with nothing but her sword technique to pierce any defense. Nevertheless, she is a cheerful teenager at heart and loves children, but holds deep regrets about how she was unable to fight alongside her fellow Shinsengumi due to her tuberculosis. Weaknesses: Sakura Saber's tuberculosis may be triggered at any time, rendering her virtually helpless, though the chance of it happening is quite low. She cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Sakura Saber Sword.png|Saber's swords, Kojiki Kiyomitsu and Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune Sandanzuki_KOHA_ACE.png|Sakura Saber using Mumyō Sandanzuki in Fate/KOHA-ACE Sandanzuki FGO.gif|Sakura Saber using Mumyō Sandanzuki in Fate/Grand Order Mumyō Sandanzuki (Lightless, Three-Stage Thrust): A technique used by the genius swordsman Okita Souji, recognized as a skill under most systems, but as her primary offensive Noble Phantasm under the FATE system. It consists of three concealed sword thrusts, produced by transcendent technique and speed that surpasses the ability of any normal human swordsman. Instead of occurring consecutively, one right after the other, all three thrusts occur at the same time at the same position. Even if the first thrust was blocked, the second and third would break through, and the contradiction caused by this results in a breakdown of causality at the tip of Okita's sword, making it virtually impossible to defend against. As it results in the collapse of causal relationships, the destruction it causes is not limited to physical things. Coat of Oaths: The trademark uniform of the Shinsengumi, notable for its distinctive, blue-green coloration that stood out among the blacks and grays of this period's warriors. Once Sakura Saber equips it, it ranks up all her parameters and upgrades her armaments, turning her historical sword, Kojiki Kiyomitsu, into the Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune she was popularly believed to have wielded in life. Flag of Sincerity: The battle standard of the Shinsengumi, inscribed with the kanji for "sincerity". By raising the flag, Sakura Saber can summon the Shinsengumi troops within a certain range of the flag such as Hijikatao Toshizou and Kodami Isamu. Each member of her squad is an independent Servant with no Noble Phantasm, E- rank Independent Action, and their combat ability is somewhat limited. Sakura Saber can only summon a small number of troops at once, and there are those who will not answer the call due to being on bad terms with Okita Souji; though, as she is a popular leader, most will come to her side. In addition, those she summons are distorted by her opinions of them, changing their personalities slightly. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Sakura Saber possesses the bare minimum of E-rank, which only slightly reduces the damage from magical attacks, as she lived in an era where Mystery was thin. She only has the skill due to being summoned in the Saber class, as it is bestowed by her class container. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Sakura Saber possesses the bare minimum of E-rank, as there are no stories of the Shinsengumi - and, more specifically, herself - riding horses. She only has the skill due to being summoned in the Saber class, as it is bestowed by her class container. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (False): Sakura Saber has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, so much so that it borders on precognition. Sakura Saber's rank is A, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced; for example, Sasaki Kojirou was able to easily gauge the exact length of Excalibur despite its invisibility, and was said to have the best eyesight in the Fifth Holy Grail War. With her equal rank in this skill, Sakura Saber's capabilities are likely to be comparable. Shukuchi: A movement technique based around cutting down the distance between Sakura Saber and her opponent to instantly reach them. It is based around movement and breathing techniques. Sakura Saber possesses a B-rank in this skill, a rank below outright dimensional teleportation, and allowing her to instantly cross the distance between herself and an opponent to cut them down. Weak Constitution: A skill born from one's frail health, intensified by the perception of people in the future in a way that is similar to that of the Innocent Monster skill. Sakura Saber is constantly accompanied by the chance of sudden sickness as a result of the illness she suffered in life. While it has a low chance of activating, its effects are severe and it can completely disable Sakura Saber should it trigger during combat as she begins doubling over and coughing up blood, leaving her helpless and open for attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Causality Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Samurai Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users